Choices
by xXOnceUponADreamXx
Summary: When Sabrina Grimm's family is kidnapped it's up to her to get them back. But to do that she has to outsmart a skilled Bounty Hunter, face down monsters, and make the hardest choice of her life.
1. The Dream

**This story is currently getting a much needed rewrite. Since I'm doing it in my spare time, it could take a while. If you wish to read it as it is now, feel free to leave any type of review ( a critique or whatever). If you would rather wait, I'll add an epilogue when I'm finished editing, so you'll know.**

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing, except for a few of the Sisters Grimm books but other than that. . .nothing.

**A/N**- Just a little warning, the characters might be a little out of character sometimes, sorry. I'll try to keep them in character but I can't make any promises, seeing as I'm not too good at doing that. I hope you enjoy it anyway! =D

**Rated T **for some violence.

* * *

_She laughed as her dad picked her up and spun her around. Just like he used to do back before all the mess with the Scarlet Hand happened._

_No, she thought, forcing the memories away. She will not spoil this moment with thoughts of Everafters. She looked at her family, her mom, dad, and Daphne, all smiling back at her. She felt a bubble of happiness burst inside her . . . and then everything went wrong._

_The sky darkened and Daphne disappeared. Sabrina blinked and the park she had been standing in vanished. She was floating around in impenetrable darkness, her parents floating a few feet away from her._

"_Mom, Dad!" she cried, reaching out to them. She had to reach them! She can't lose them again!_

_Her parents turned to face her, the bright smiles they had had just a few seconds ago were gone. Their eyes were blank and emotionless as they stared at their daughter._

"_It's no use Sabrina. There's no use trying to hide. No use trying to fight. He'll find you wherever you are." They said together in dead voices._

"_NO!" Sabrina cried, recoiling away from her parents as they started to laugh, "NO!"_

_A cold laughter filled her ears, blocking out her cries and her parent's laughter, as the darkness swept over her._

* * *

Sabrina sat up in her bed, a cold sweat covering her. She stayed in that position for a while, her breath coming in rasps. She got out of her bed and raced into the bathroom, turning the faucet on and splashing water onto her face. She wiped her face off and leaned against the wall, trying to calm her beating heart.

A sound made her jump and look up. Standing in the doorway was Red, looking just as scared as Sabrina, "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, "I didn't mean to scare you."

Sabrina eyed the ex-psychopath girl. Though she was supposedly "cured" of her insanity, Sabrina still felt wary around Red. The little girl had kidnapped her parents and sent the Jabberwocky out to barbecue her and her family.

"What are you doing up?" Sabrina asked.

"I. . .I just wanted to get some water and then I heard you and wanted to see if you were all right." Red said, timidly.

"Why do you care?" The sharp remark was out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Because you let me live in your house when I had no where else to go," Red said, blinking, "I'm sorry I bothered you."

The little girl turned to leave and Sabrina bit her lip. She knew she should at least thank Red for coming to check on her . . . but . . . how could she forget what Red did to her and her family?

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something but the little girl was already gone. She sighed and pushed off the wall as a sudden urge took over her. She walked out of the bathroom and tiptoed down the hall, pausing when she got to Granny Relda's room, she could hear Daphne snoring inside. Sabrina felt a pang in her chest, her sister still hadn't forgiven her.

Sabrina tiptoed on until she got to the room they kept Mirror in. She opened the door and sighed in relief. There on the bed, in the middle of the room, were her parents.

She walked over and crawled into the bed, lying in-between them, just like she used to when she had a bad dream back in New York.

Mirror's face appeared on the surface of the full-length mirror leaning against the wall but quickly went away.

Sabrina held her parent's hands, the dream forcing its way to the front of her mind.

"I'll protect you," She whispered, "No matter what happens I'll protect you, I promise."

Sabrina stared up at the ceiling, not even knowing if her parents could hear her, until her eyes started to close and she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

. . .

"I don't want to get up, Mom!" Sabrina muttered, rolling over to get away from whoever was shaking her.

"Sabrina if you don't get up I'm going to get Elvis to sit on you!" a very annoyed sounding Daphne said.

Sabrina opened her eyes and saw Daphne standing over her, the little girl's pig-tails inches away from her face.

"Get up! We have to hurry!" Daphne said.

"Why? What's going on?" Sabina asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I hope you got your beauty sleep, Grimm, 'cause you need it." came a voice from the doorway. Sabrina looked over and saw Puck leaning against the door frame.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked again.

Puck smirked at her, "Why, Baba Yaga's coming for a little visit."

. . .

Two torches lined each wall, sending shadows dancing across the Bounty Hunters face, occasionally revealing the long scar the traced the side of his jaw. He was kneeling on the floor in the small room, facing a wall covered in shadows.

"So, you liked your gift?" A voice came from behind the veil of darkness.

The Bounty Hunter smiled as the memory of all that money popped into his head, "Yes, I liked it a lot."

"There's a lot more where that came from."

"That's why I'm here," The Bounty Hunter smirked, "What do you want me to do?"

"Capture the Grimms'." replied the voice.

The hunter raised an eyebrow, "Capture and not kill?" he asked, feeling disappointed. The killing was his favorite part.

"Don't worry Hunter, you'll get your fun but first one of the Grimms has something I want."

"Oh, really?" the Bounty Hunter said, head cocked to the side as the Master of the Scarlet Hand told him what he was supposed to do.

"When you give us the item you will be paid." The Master said when he was done explaining.

The Bounty Hunter smiled; from what he heard the Grimm's were a hard bunch to mess with, which would make his job a lot more fun.

"You can also chose whoever or whatever you want to help you with your task." The Master added.

The Bounty Hunter's grin widened, a list of people and _things_ already forming in his head. His smile faded when the Master continued to talk.

"But, you must not fail. If you do the consequences will be great."

The small room filled with the Bounty Hunter's laughter.

"Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**A/N**- Okay, so there's the first chapter! I know it's not great but it'll get better.

Please review! This is my first fanfiction so please no flames! =D

I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Not fun until something blows up

"What?!" Sabrina cried, shooting out of the bed, "Why?!"

The last time the Grimm family had seen Baba Yaga, the cannibal witch had threatened to eat them.

Puck shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? But you think she'll bring that book, the one with the human skin with her? That was so cool."

Sabrina glared at the fairy, "You're impossible." She said, shoving past him.

"What? And you're not?"

"He's got a point." Daphne said, earning a glare from Sabrina.

Sabrina turned and raced to the window, searching for the hut on chicken legs. It didn't take her long to find it. The hut towered over the trees, the long chicken legs carrying it towards the Grimm house. But there was something different about it. Sabrina squinted at the hut and saw that the roof was burnt on one side and there was a giant hole on the other side and the long chicken legs were covered with blisters.

Sabrina frowned; whatever happened to her hut Baba Yaga was sure to find a way to blame the Grimms for it. She turned and ran out the room and down the stairs, the others hot on her heels. When she got into the living room she was met with a surprise.

Granny Relda was setting a tea pot and cups on the table, as if preparing to have a tea party instead of being attacked by an angry cannibal witch. There were even cookies!

"Do witches even eat cookies?" Little Red Riding Hood asked as she set the plate of steaming chocolate chip cookies on the table.

"Not unless they have chunks of human flesh in them." Puck said, popping a cookie into his mouth.

Red's eyes widened and she looked at the door fearfully, "Really?"

"No," Daphne said, glaring at Puck, who continued to eat the cookies, "He's just joking."

"What are you doing?" Sabrina asked, "If you haven't noticed the witch who said she was going to eat us all is coming here right now!"

"_Liebling_," Granny said, "Baba Yaga isn't coming to eat us. She's coming to return something to me."

"What does Baba Yaga have that we need?" Daphne asked.

"A long time ago a very powerful item came into the Grimm's possession," Granny Relda said, "after realizing how powerful it was, your ancestor decided to put it in the safest place possible; Baba Yaga's house."

"Why didn't they just put in the Hall of Wonders like the rest of the magical items?" Sabrina asked, trying in vain to get the plate of cookies away from Puck.

"Because, 'Brina," Uncle Jake said as he walked into the room, "if we did stick it in the Hall of Wonders then what would happen if the Scarlet Hand got their hands on Mirror? We'd all be toast. So, we needed a plan B and put in the protection of the Hag of the Hills."

"Are you saying that whatever the thing is that Baba Yaga is giving back to us is more powerful than all the other stuff in the Hall of Wonders?" Sabrina asked, catching Puck off guard and yanking the plate of cookies away from him. The fairy boy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yep." Uncle Jake said.

"Then why don't we use it against the Scarlet Hand?" Sabrina asked.

Uncle Jake and Granny Relda exchanged looks, "Because," Uncle Jake said slowly, "it has a side-effect."

"What side-effect?" Sabrina asked.

"It probably makes people as ugly as you." Puck said, grinning mischievously at Sabrina's glare.

"Nothing you need to know, seeing as you children will _never_ use it or even come close to it." Granny Relda said, eyeing the kids sternly, "Right?"

The children nodded their heads.

"One question," Daphne said, petting Elvis on the head, "If it was so safe at Baba Yaga's house than why is she giving it back?"

Sabrina looked at Granny Relda that was something she was wondering too.

"Because very recently," Granny said, "Baba Yaga was attacked by the Scarlet Hand and we both decided that it would be better for her to give us the magical item."

Sabrina remembered the burnt roof of Baba Yaga's house and the burns running up the long chicken legs.

"Now," Uncle Jake said, grabbing Elvis by the collar, "I'm going to give Elvis a long bath or at least until the Hag leaves." He said, nervously glancing at the doorway. Baba Yaga had promised him that the next time she saw him she was going to eat him.

At the word 'bath' Elvis let out a whimper and desperately tried to free himself as Uncle Jake dragged the dog upstairs.

"Puck," Granny Relda sighed, staring at the half eaten plate of cookies, "now I'll have to make more."

Puck grinned as she walked into the kitchen and patted his belly, "You'd better make a lot! I'm starving!"

Red gulped, "Is the witch nice?"

"Oh, no!" Puck said spinning around to face the little girl, "She's very mean and eats people! Especially people who wear red!"

Little Red Riding Hood let out a gasp.

"No she doesn't," Daphne said, trying to reassure the little girl, "don't listen to him. He's just teasing."

But Red was too freaked out and couldn't do anything but listen to Puck.

"The witch will sneak into your room at the dead of night," Puck said," and she'll suck your brains out and then you'll be her zombie slave for the rest of your life!"

Red let out a frightened whimper, stepped back and ran into something a lot bonier, and scarier, than the door.

Baba Yaga leaned over until she was staring at Red upside down, the witch's dry, gray hair sticking out everywhere, her eyes wide and wild.

The witch opened her mouth, revealing rows of sharp, crooked teeth and said, "Boo!"

Red screamed, ran away from Baba Yaga and hid behind Puck.

"Puck," Sabrina said, "look at what you did!"

Puck laughed, trying to detach Red from his leg, "C'mon, Grimm! I didn't think she'd actually believe me!" He paused when she glared at him, "Okay so maybe I knew she'd believe me but. . ."

"But? But! She's not going to be able to go to sleep now! Thanks to you! You shouldn't do that to people!" Sabrina said.

Puck's face turned sour, "Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do, Grimm!" he snapped, as he finally got Red to let go of him. The little girl raced into the kitchen.

"Well, don't tell me what I should tell you what you should and shouldn't do!" Sabrina snapped back.

A confused look crossed Puck's face, "What? That made no sense!"

"Yes it did!" Sabrina said, even though she knew it didn't but she would never admit it to him, "Your puny mind just couldn't comprehend it!"

Puck's face turned bright red, "PUNY MIND?! You wish you were as smart as me!"

"You shouldn't treat Red like that!" Sabrina said to the fairy.

Puck snorted, "Like you've got any room to talk! At least I'm only joking instead of sending her dirty looks!"

Sabrina paused, "What? I don't send her dirty looks!"

"Yes you do. You glare at her all the time like she's some kind of disease!" Puck said.

Sabrina opened her mouth to say something when a noise made her look over at the table. Baba Yaga sat in a chair, feet propped up on the table, popping cookies in her mouth as she watched the fight, "Oh, don't mind me," she said, cackling, "My TV's broken and I could use some drama."

Sabrina glared at the hag, grabbed Puck's hand and dragged him outside, slamming the door behind her.

"Don't touch me." Puck said, jerking his arm out of her grip, "I'm royalty!"

"Not any more!" Sabrina snapped, shaking from anger, "last time I checked you were kicked out!"

Puck stepped back like he'd been slapped and then his green eyes snapped with anger, "The reason I was kicked out was because I wouldn't marry Moth 'cause she was a jerk, dumb and clingy but at least I could look at her without feeling nauseous!"

_Did he just say Moth was better than she was?!_

Sabrina felt her hands ball into fists as rage filled her, making her feel like she was going to explode.

. . .

The Bounty Hunter took a step back and eyed the house in front of him.

"Oh my gosh," he said, looking at the Grimm house, "it's a freakin full sized doll house!"

The black dog sitting beside him barked in agreement.

The sounds of people arguing reached them and the Bounty Hunter raised an eyebrow and looked at his companion, "And it sounds like Kim and Barbie are having relationship problems."

The dog looked at him and yawned.

The Bounty Hunter turned back to the Grimm house, grinned and turned to the dog, acting like he was teaching a class, "Now, Spike, the most important thing to do is make sure you have fun doing your job."

And the Bounty Hunter was positive he was going to have fun getting the item the Master wanted. Of course he could just run inside, kill anyone who stood in his way, grab the item and get the reward.

But where would be the fun in that?

He already had this perfect plan in his head and after looking at the paper describing the Grimms, he chose the perfect person to play his little game.

"And as you already know," The Bounty Hunter said, opening a bag that was tied to his waist and pulling out a handful of small, fiery red balls, "it's not fun until something blows up."

And with that he turned around and threw three balls at the house. As soon as the tiny balls hit the house they exploded with an ear shattering BOOM and flames started to climb up the side of the house.

The Bounty Hunter sighed peacefully, "Don't you just love that sound?" he said the Spike, "it's music to my ears." He then threw the rest of the handful at the house, swinging his arms out as if conducting music as another BOOM shook the ground and smoke filled the air.

"And by now they should be panicking," The Bounty Hunter said, pulling out a club just perfect for bonking people on the head, "so it's time to get to work." He said, disappearing into the smoke.

. . .

"I'm going to knock you teeth out you little. . ."

BOOM!  
The ground shook violently, tossing Sabrina and Puck to the ground, cutting off the girl's threat.

"What was that?!" Sabrina said and sniffed. She looked at Puck and saw her own fear and shock reflected in his eyes.

"Smoke!" They said together and raced into the house just as Granny Relda, Baba Yaga, Daphne and Red ran outside.

"_Lieblings!_ " Granny Relda yelled, grabbing Sabrina and Puck, "hurry and get behind me! We're being attacked!"

Sabrina looked through the open door and saw flames greedily eating the inside of the house.

"What . . . what happened?" she asked, when a thought hit her. Uncle Jake, Elvis and Mirror were still inside the house! And so were her parents!

"MOM! DAD!" She screamed and raced into the house, ignoring Granny Relda's pleas for her to come back.

She raced up the stairs, trying not to touch the flames licking up the stairs beside her. There was a loud crack as the stair under her foot broke into ash. She lost her balance and started to fall back into the flames when something slammed into her.

She landed in the hallway with Puck on top of her.

"You're an idiot, Grimm!" Puck said, getting off of her, "Most people run away from houses on fire instead of running into them!"

"Uncle Jake, Elvis and my parents are still in here!" Sabrina said, running down the smoke filled hallway to the bathroom where Uncle Jake was desperately trying to pull a frightened Elvis out of the bathtub.

"Hurry Uncle Jake!" Sabrina yelled, coughing when she inhaled smoke.

"I can't!" Uncle Jake said, trying to shove the 300 pound Great Dane out of the bathtub, "He won't budge!"

Puck's head morphed into a dog's face and he barked at Elvis. The Great Dane let out a frightened bark and practically jumped into Uncle Jake's arms.

"What did you say to him?" Uncle Jake said, his face turning purple from the weight of the dog.

"I just told him that if he didn't get out now he was going to burn to a crisp and he'd never be able to eat another sausage again." Puck said ducking as a piece of the ceiling fell to the floor.

"Uncle Jake, hurry up and get out!" Sabrina said turning around and running to Mirror's room with Puck right behind her, "I'll be out as soon as I get my parents!"

She thought she heard Uncle Jake say something but she couldn't be sure as she grabbed the door handle and screamed as the metal burned her hand.

She jerked back and swung her hand around in the air, trying to ignore the stinging as Puck pulled his sweatshirt sleeve over his hand and opened the door.

Inside half of the room was on fire, luckily it wasn't close to her parents but it was getting there.

Mirror's face appeared in the surface of the mirror and he sighed in relief, "Boy am I glad to see you two! I though this was the end!"

Puck ran into the room and dragged Henry out of the bed, groaning under the weight, "Dang, Grimm!" He said, winking at Sabrina, "he almost weighs more than you!"

Sabrina glared at him as she pulled Mirror off the wall, "If the house wasn't burning down right now, I'd punch you."

The fairy grinned at her, his teeth white against his ash covered face, "That's why I said it now."

Sabrina smiled, her heart fluttering the way it does when Puck actually smiled at her, without the mischievous look behind it.

Puck set Henry on the ground and frowned, "How are we going to get both of them and Mirror out in time before the whole house burns down?"

Sabrina wiped her hand across her sweaty forehead, she hadn't thought of that. She looked down at Mirror and an idea hit her, "Drag them over here and we can put them inside the mirror!"

"There's plenty of room in here and I could use some guests, even if they are asleep." Mirror said, his face disappearing.

Sabrina helped Puck drag her parents over to the magic mirror and pushed them into the mirror, with Mirror on the other side to gently set them on the ground.

The kids picked the full length mirror up and raced out the room as pieces of flaming ceiling rained down on them and Sabrina found it harder to breath through all the smoke.

They burst out the front door and collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard.

Sabrina looked at Puck, streaks of black ash all over his face and started to laugh. Half because she was happy they got out alive and half because he looked funny.

"What?" he said grinning.

"You . . . you . . . look funny!" She said, between gasps of laughter, "And I know, I don't look too hot myself."

Puck's head cocked to the side and he stared at her, "Actually you look b . . ." suddenly he looked past her and his green eyes widened in shock, his mouth opening to say something but Sabrina didn't get a chance to hear it as something hard slammed into her head and everything went black.

. . .

Sabrina rolled over and groaned, her head felt like it was about to split open. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring up at the sky, painted different colors by the setting sun. She stayed that way, wincing at her throbbing head as a crackling sound reached her.

"Puck!" she said, sitting up as everything that had happened rushed back to her. She closed her eyes at the pain in her head and when she opened them again an icy feeling filled her.

A few feet away from her was the charred remains of what had used to be her home but that wasn't the worst part. She looked around and felt fear grip her.

Her family was no where in sight.


	3. The Dragon's eye

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up." A harsh voice said from behind her.

Sabrina turned around and saw Baba Yaga leaning against a tree.

"Where's my family?!" Sabrina yelled at the hag, getting shakily to her feet, her hands balling into fists, preparing to charge at the witch.

Baba Yaga laughed, "Oh, cool it you little brat, I don't have your family." The witch's eyes turned cold, "And if I were you I'd un-ball those fists of yours before you get hurt."

They stood glaring at each other and then Sabrina reluctantly un-balled her hands. There was no point getting the witch mad when she could help her get her family back.

"Do you know who took them?" Sabrina asked.

Baba Yaga laughed, a laugh that sounded like someone dragging their fingernails down a chalkboard.

Sabrina stood there fuming as the hag laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks.

"How long have you been here?" The witch said, still chuckling, "A year? Who do you think took your family?"

Sabrina could have kicked herself, the answer was so obvious!

"The Scarlet Hand." She said.

Baba Yaga clapped, "Yes! Golden Star for Sabrina!" The witch cackled.

Sabrina ground her teeth together, barely managing to hold back a sharp retort, "Can you help me get them back or not?" she snapped.

Baba Yaga stretched and yawned as if a kidnapped family was as boring as watching a movie about cockroaches, "Maybe."

"What do you mean, maybe?" Sabrina said, starting to get ticked off at the witch.

Baba Yaga sighed, "When I say 'maybe', I mean I can help you only if you're capable of handling the things I give you." She said slowly, as if speaking to a two year old.

"What things are you going to give me?" Sabrina asked.

Baba Yaga threw up her hands, "The child is helpless!" She pointed at herself, "What am I? I'm a witch! And what do witches deal with? Magic! And the only way you can save your family is to use magic!"

"But . . ." Sabrina said, "I'm addicted."

"That's why I said I could help you if you're capable of handling the things I give you." Baba Yaga said and eyed the twelve year old girl, "Are you capable of handling magic?"

Sabrina swallowed, the last time she had used magic hadn't worked out too well but if magic was the only way she could save her family she'd risk using it.

"Yes, I am." She said, hesitantly.

Baba Yaga stared at her, as if examining her to make sure she could, "Fine. Stay here."

The witch turned and walked into the woods.

A few minuets passed and Sabrina was starting to wonder if the witch had left her when Baba Yaga walked out of the woods, carrying three things: a wand, a dagger, and something wrapped in cloth.

Sabrina immediately felt a powerful pull jerk her towards Baba Yaga and it took all her strength to hold still. Her eyes locked on the cloth covered thing Baba Yaga was holding and she instantly knew that that was the source of magic that she so desperately wanted. Whatever it was, it was powerful. Sabrina felt an urge to grab it, to feel its powers and make them hers. To feel that feeling of security, knowing that with all that power she can save her family, get rid of the Scarlet Hand for good and wake up her parents. With that power she could do anything she wanted to do.

Sabrina eyed the thing hungrily until Baba Yaga said, "Snap out of it child!"

Sabrina shook her head and realized that she had almost closed the gap between her and Baba Yaga without knowing it.

"What. . .what's that?" She asked, pointing at the cloth covered thing in Baba Yaga's hand.

"I'll tell you, if you'll promise me one thing." The witch said,

Sabrina nodded her head, ready to do whatever it took to see it.

"You must think of your family. Of all the happy and sad times you've spent together, you must think about how much you love them and want to save them. You must not let your addiction control you." Baba Yaga said sternly, looking Sabrina straight in the eye, "Can you do that?"

Sabrina hesitated. Could she do that? Whatever was behind that cloth was powerful, so powerful that she could fell it drawing her closer even at a distance. But her family needed her.

Sabrina nodded her head and Baba Yaga motioned her to come closer.

Sabrina stood by the Witch and watched as Baba Yaga unwrapped the cloth. Sabrina gasped as a wave of power hit her, knocking the breath out of her.

She closed her eyes, desperately trying to fight away the urge to have all that power.

_Family,_ she thought, _think of your family!_

Memories ran through her head but one stood out stronger than the rest. It was the one of her lying between her parents after that dream just last night.

_"I'll protect you, No matter what happens I'll protect you, I promise." _

Could she keep that promise? Could she protect her family even with her addiction?

Sabrina took a deep breath, shoved back her thirst for power and looked at the thing in Baba Yaga's hand.

It was a round amulet, hanging from a gold chain. A red mist moved around inside the stone, covering everything except for a black spot in the middle, making the amulet look like an eye.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"This is the most powerful amulet in the world, "Baba Yaga said, "The 'Dragon's eye.'"

"The Dragon's eye." Sabrina said in wonder, staring down at the amulet.

"Well, its original name is in Ancient Greek but I'm too lazy to tell you." Baba Yaga said.

"Why is it called the 'Dragon's eye'?" Sabrina asked.

"Dragons are the most powerful creatures in this world," Baba Yaga said, "They can do a lot more than spit fire out of their mouths and fly really fast and this amulet contains the blood of the eight most powerful dragons in the world."

Sabrina stared down at the amulet, disgust filling her as she realized that the red mist was actually blood.

"Look at me child." Baba Yaga demanded.

Sabrina reluctantly lifted her gaze from the amulet and was met with Baba Yaga's intent gaze.

"I give this too you only as a last resort," Baba Yaga said, "You must not use this unless you absolutely need too. You understand?"

"Why?" Sabrina asked.

"Because, if you use this, the amulet's power will tear you and everything around you apart." Baba Yaga said.

"Okay." Sabrina said, not sure she wanted it anymore.

"To use it, all you have to do is get a drop of blood onto it and it'll activate the amulets power." Baba Yaga said as she wrapped the amulet back up in cloth and thrust it into Sabrina's hands.

Sabrina felt the amulets power fill her through the cloth and it took all her will-power to pay attention to what Baba Yaga was saying.

"Now, lets see it you can handle the amulet and the wand." The witch said, thrusting the wand into Sabrina's other hand.

Sabrina felt amazing power race through her, making her feel invincible. A crazed look filled her eyes as she felt like she could take the whole world on.

Baba Yaga quickly yanked the wand out of Sabrina's hand, "Well, there goes that idea." The witch said as she thrust the dagger into Sabina's hand.

Sabrina frowned at the weapon; it didn't feel magical to her, "Is this. . ."

"No, it doesn't have a single drop of magic in it, which makes it just perfect for you." Baba Yaga said.

Sabrina slid the amulet into her pocket, planning to touch it as little as possible, and tried to find a place where she could put the dagger without stabbing herself.

Baba Yaga handed her a belt with a sheath attached to it and watched Sabrina put it on and slide the dagger into the sheath.

"Well, you're all set." The witch said.

"That's it?" Sabrina said, shocked, "That's all you're doing to help?!"

Baba Yaga nodded her head, "Remember, I still hate your family's guts."

Sabrina glared at the witch, thinking about stabbing her.

"The way I see it, you have two options," Baba Yaga said, "One, you could control your addiction and have a slight chance of saving your family. Or you could let your addiction slowly take over you and your whole family could die."

The witch shrugged, "But that's up to you."


	4. Oh, fudge

Puck opened his eyes and was met with darkness so complete that it pressed against his eyes.

He slowly sat up, rubbing his aching head and stretched, making sure nothing was broken.

"Sabrina?" He said softly, relief filling him when he found out that he could stand up and move. He hated small places.

"Sabrina?" he called again, his voice echoing back to him. No one answered.

Anger filled him. As soon as he got out of this place he was going to make sure whoever knocked him out would regret ever attacking the Trickster King.

Guilt filled him when he thought back to what happened at the house. He should have done something instead of just gaping like a fish as the club knocked Sabrina out. Puck balled his fists up and ground his teeth together. That punk had better not hurt Sabrina or the rest of the Grimms!

His hand shot down to where his trusty sword hung but was met with empty air. He frowned and reached into his pocket to find that empty too. Both his sword and his flute were gone!

_Great_, he thought, _I'm don't know where I am and I don't have any weapons. Some bodyguard I am. _He thought bitterly as he ran into a wall, _and I can't see anything!_

An idea hit him and he held his hand in front of his face . . . at least he hopped his hand was in front of his face.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and thought of fire. Hot, popping fire. He felt it form inside him and he opened his mouth and blew. A spark flew out of his mouth and hovered over his finger, slowly growing until he could see his surroundings.

Puck turned around and screamed.

A skeleton looked back at him through empty eye sockets, its mouth opened in a frozen scream.

Puck yelled again and jumped back, hitting a shelf and jumping away as more skeletons fell on him.

He stood motionless in the middle of the room, heart pounding as darkness pressed on him (his light had gone out).

_Calm down! _He told himself, _they're just skeletons! They can't do anything to you!_

He took a deep breath and held it as a sound reached his ears; a shuffling that sounded like someone dragging their feet across the ground.

Puck shook his head, _I'm imagining things_, he thought but that thought quickly went away when another sound filled the air.

A psychotic chuckle filled the air, slowly getting louder as it bounced off the walls.

Puck's eyes widened, the unfathomable darkness seeming to choke him.

Something else was in the room.

A/N- I might not be able to update soon. I have a big biology paper due this Friday so I might not have time to update. But I will as soon as I can!

Thanks for the reviews! =D


	5. Little Grimm

A/N- Sorry about how long it took to update but I had to do a Biology paper, blah, glad that's over with! Is anyone here as excited as I am about school almost being over?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! =D

Just one question, has anyone finished the Everafter War? And if you did, what did you think? I personally loved it and thought that it was hilarious! Micheal Buckley rocks!!!

Anyway, enough of my chatter, hope you enjoy the chapter! =D

**LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The wind blew across the deserted town, sending ash swirling into the air and ruffling the Bounty Hunter's long coat behind him. He stood on the roof of the library, getting a bird's eye view of his work of art. Other than being deserted the whole town was in ruins; the work of a few fire balls.

The Bounty Hunter grinned, of course it wasn't easy to get everyone into the jail (except for the ones in the Scarlet Hand) but once you remind them that Everafters can die, they all cooperate.

The Bounty Hunter looked down at Spike, "Isn't it beautiful, Spike?" he said.

The dog looked at its master with a bored expression and yawned.

The Bounty Hunter shook his head, "Dogs," he said, "They don't know good art when they see it."

He looked down the road and muttered, "She sure is taking her time."

After another thirty minuets of impatient waiting the Bounty Hunter caught sight of someone walking down the empty road.

"Finally!" He said, nodding his head at Spike. The dog sat back on its haunches and let out a long mournful howl. The signal.

"Let the games begin." The Bounty Hunter said with a chuckle.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina walked down the deserted road, fuming.

_Stupid witch, _Sabrina thought angrily, _a lot of help she was!_

After giving Sabrina a non-magical dagger and an amulet so powerful that the girl couldn't use it without blowing herself up, the witch had left, leaving the task of saving her family up to Sabrina.

Sabrina scowled and kicked a rock, watching as it skidded down the street. She frowned and looked around, tucking her hair behind her ear. The whole town was eerily quiet. Ever since Mayor Heart forced all the humans out of town it had been quieter than usually but never this quiet or deserted.

A long, mournful howl rang down the street, matching the despair that hung in the air.

As Sabrina slowly turned a circle, taking in the destroyed town around her, she had the feeling that she was the last person on earth.

A CLANG made her spin around, the dagger clutched in her hand but there was no one behind her.

Sabrina's eyes narrowed, she turned around again and . . . jumped.

There, standing in the middle of two intersecting roads was a man with strange bumps on the sides of his head. Sabrina squinted in the dimming sunlight; it looked like the guy had really big ears.

She gulped and forced herself to walk towards him, the dagger gripped tightly in her hand. The man might know where her family was.

As she got closer she got a better look at the man and realized, with disgust, that the bumps on the side of his head weren't ears but _faces_.

He had one head with two faces sticking out on the sides, facing opposite directions. It reminded her of the first Harry Potter movie when Voldemort came out of the back of the teacher's head.

The left face was grinning cheerily at her while his neighbor looked like he'd rather be somewhere else.

Sabrina eyed the two-faced freak warily, not sure what to make of it when the face on the left side grinned and waved at her.

"Well, hello there little Grimm!" He said, sticking out his hand, "I'm Larry and this sour pus over here is Grumpy."

Grumpy snorted, "I thought your name was going to be Bob."

Larry sighed, "Well, you see Bob is just so . . . predictable. I decided to be different and the name Larry just sounded so. . .right!" Larry giggled.

Grumpy groaned, "You see what I have to deal with?" he said to Sabrina, "He makes me want to choke him."

"I think someone needs a hug!" Larry said in a sing-song voice, nodding his head, "Yep, someone needs a hug."

"How are you supposed to hug me?!" Grumpy said exasperated, "We share the same body!"

"Will you come and give him a hug?" Larry asked the bewildered Sabrina, "Since apparently he doesn't want me to do it." He said, sounding hurt.

"Don't even think about it." Grumpy growled to Sabrina.

"Who are you?" Sabrina asked.

"Janus," Larry said, "the Roman god of gates, doorways, beginning and ends."

"She wouldn't have to ask us if SOMEONE would have told her our real name from the beginning!" Grumpy said accusingly.

"Oh, stop being a party pooper!" Larry said.

"Do you know where my family is?!" Sabrina asked quickly before they could start arguing.

"Yes we do." Larry said, "In fact that's why we're here."

"Really?" Sabrina said, hope filling her. Maybe she finally found someone who will help her get her family back!

"Yes and can we please just get this over with?" Grumpy said, "We're not getting paid to sit around all day."

"Right." Larry said, and both Larry's and Grumpy's faces turned serious.

"Two roads lie in front of you." They both said together.

"One will lead you to you family." Grumpy said, indicating to the road leading off to Sabrina's left.

"The other will lead you to the one who holds your heart." Larry said pointing to the road on Sabrina's right.

"But you can only save one." Grumpy said.

Their voices mixed together, forming one resonant sound.

"_So, little Grimm, who will you choose?"_


	6. Sorry

A/N- Hey, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! =D

alli303 – uh . . . is PJO the Percy Jackson books? Cause if it is then yes I am a fan! =D I was trying to think of some fairy-tale person to do that and the Janus guy popped into my head and I remembered that he was a Greek god so I thought, _why not? _ I haven't read the last book yet, even though I have it. I'm kinda nervous since it's the _last _book! =)

Here's the next chapter, it's short but I hope you like it anyway! =D

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina stared at the two faced guy in front of her, holding her breath. She must have heard wrong. That's it, they really didn't say that.

"W. . . what?" She stuttered.

Grumpy rolled his eyes, "Kids! They never listen! One road will lead you to your family and the other will lead you to your fairy-lover-boy but you can only save one."

"I thought you were supposed to help!" Sabrina yelled.

Larry chuckled, "We never said that."

Sabrina took a step back and squeezed her eyes shut, whishing that when she opened them she'd be back in the house and all of this would be a dream. Even with her eyes closed she knew it wasn't a dream. Even with her eyes closed she knew what she had to do.

_"I'll protect you, no matter what happens I'll protect you, I promise."_

She felt tears fill her eyes, threatening to slide through them and down her cheeks.

A picture of Puck formed in her mind and a voice whispered in her head.

_It's only fair. How many times has he saved you and your family? It's only fair that you save him._

Larry's voice reached her but she shoved it away as the voice in her head continued.

_And you love him._

Maybe she did. Maybe she loved the mischievous fairy. Sure he was annoying at times but he did have his moments. She remembered that night on the trampoline, when he had handcuffed himself to her, when he said he thought she was pretty. She remembered how many times he saved her and her family. She remembered the last time she saw him, his face black with ash, his clear green eyes sparkling as he was about to tell her something. Did he really deserve to die?

She could almost hear what he'd say right now and how he'd laugh at her with that impish grin on his face.

"_Looks like I'm going to have to save your sorry butt again, Grimm. I'm the Trickster King; I can take care of myself. Go save your family, Sabrina."_

A lone tear escaped through her closed eyes and traced down her cheek.

Sabrina took a deep shuddering breath, taking a picture of Puck's face in her head, planning to keep it there for forever.

She whispered, "I'm sorry" opened her eyes and ran down the road that led to her family.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The Bounty Hunter sniffed from his birds eyes view on the library roof and looked down at Spike.

"It's so sad." He said, acting like he was wiping away a tear before he laughed.

"Sorry, hun!" he said softly, eyes locked onto Sabrina, as she slowly got further and further away down the road, "but everyone needs a little heartbreak in their lives and it might as well happen when you're young! YOU'LL THANK ME WHEN YOU'RE OLDER!" he yelled after her, when she was out of hearing range.

Spike barked and the Bounty Hunter nodded his head, "I know. She won't get older but she doesn't have to know that yet."

He looked down the empty road, "I wouldn't cry yet, girl. That isn't the only devastating thing that's going to happen to you." He grinned as a loud roar shook the windows of the library, "You're going to have one busy night."


	7. Dragon

A/N- ZOMBIEfiedCrayons- No Sabrina isn't an Everafter. He was just saying that because the plan is for her to die by the end of the night. Sorry if that was unclear! =)

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Puck stood in the dark room, not daring to breathe as whatever it was in the room moved around.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" The thing chuckled, almost causing Puck to jump. Whatever it was, it was close.

He inched away from the sound, trying not to make a noise.

"Come out, come out," The thing repeated, "Wherever you ARE!"

Puck jumped to the side, barely avoiding being tackled by whatever the thing was. There was a loud THUMP as it hit the ground. Puck had turned to run when a hand grabbed his ankle, sending him falling to the floor, his hands just stopping his head from hitting the hard cement.

"I got you where I want you," The voice said, "and now I'm gonna eat you!"

Something sharp stabbed into Puck's leg. He let out a cry and kicked backwards, his foot connecting with something sharp. Whatever was holding him let go with a howl of pain and Puck sprang up and ran until he hit a wall.

Puck stood with his back against the wall, his heart pounding and his eyes desperately trying to see something through the dark.

_Door_, he thought, _there has to be a door somewhere. If only I had some light._

He bit his lip as the thing started to talk again.

"No hitting is allowed!" The thing said, sounding angry, "You need a time out!" It yelled as it got closer and closer to him.

Puck closed his eyes and concentrated, he only had one shot. He thought about the Grimms, they might need his help and Sabrina. Anger filled him at the memory of the man hitting her on the head. He felt the fire forming in his gut, he opened his eyes and then his mouth, a giant ball of fire flying out, lighting up the whole room.

Something screamed and Puck almost screamed with it. The bright flash was enough to make someone go blind after being in the dark for so long. He rubbed his eyes; luckily he had been able to see the door before he had to close his eyes against the blinding light.

He opened his eyes as the ball of fire died down. In the dimming light Puck saw someone, or something standing a little to his left, rubbing its eyes. The way it looked was enough to make Puck freeze. It was middle height, with green bumpy skin, long stringy white hair and a bloody knife clutched in its long knobby hands. Puck stared at it, wondering what it was but he didn't plan on staying to find out. He ran towards the tall wooden door. He heard footsteps behind him and ducked as the thing jumped at him. It flew past Puck and slammed into a shelf, sending both the shelf and skeleton bones raining onto it. Puck quickly got up and ran to the door just as the fire ball died out, sending the room into impenetrable darkness. He ran into the door and rubbed his hands across the wood, desperately looking for the door knob as the thing let out a horrible scream.

He finally found it and yanked the door open, shutting the door behind him and leaning against it. Puck squinted in the light from the lamp that was hanging bedside his head. He looked around and saw that he was in a graveyard.

He stared around, trying to catch his breath when something slammed into the door almost knocking him to the ground. The thing screamed and slammed into the door again. Puck yelled and jumped into the air, his wings popping out of his back and flapping madly as he shot into the night sky.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina walked down the road, trying to shove away the worry nagging at her.

_He'll be fine_, she thought looking over her shoulder and fighting off the urge to run back the way she had come, _he's an Everafter. He's got a better chance than the others have_.

That thought wasn't very reassuring.

Sabrina sighed, her hand unconsciously reaching down into the pocket that held the amulet. Her fingers brushed the cloth and she gasped as a wave of power ran through her. Sabrina froze, her hand halfway into her pocket.

The amulet was so powerful that she could feel it through the cloth. Maybe it was powerful enough to save both her family and Puck. Sabrina's eyes wandered down to her pocket.

_Maybe Baba Yaga was just overreacting when she said you'll blow up if you use it, _Sabrina thought, her hand starting to close around the amulet.

A loud roar rang down the street, shattering the window of a nearby shop.

Sabrina looked up and saw a dark shape fly across the sky followed by the thunder of an airplane.

"Oh, no . . . "she said as the dragon flew past her again, closer this time. It turned around until it was flying straight at her, its long neck stretching out, the red-gold scales shimmering.

Sabrina gasped and ducked but at the last second the dragon pulled up, it's tail barely missing her but, unfortunately, the building behind her wasn't so lucky. The powerful tail hit it, sending stone flying everywhere. All she could do was stare up at the chunks of cement as they plummeted towards her.

"MOVE SABRINA!" A familiar voice yelled; a voice she never thought she'd hear again. Sabrina jumped out of the path of the broken pieces of the shop's roof and looked over to the road.

There, standing with his hands on his hips, was Puck.

"If I had a dime for every time I had to save your butt, I'd be a rich fairy." Puck said, grinning at her.

"Puck . . ." Sabrina said her eyes widening as the dragon landed with an earthshaking THUMP behind him.

Puck leaned his head back and whistled, "You're a big one."

The dragon opened its mouth and breathed in, preparing to burn the annoying little fairy in front of it to bits.

"PUCK!" Sabrina yelled, picking up a chunk of stone and throwing it at the dragon. The rock flew through the air and into the dragon's mouth. The dragon started to choke, bending over and coughing in an attempt to dislodge the stone from its throat.

Puck ran over to Sabrina just as the rock flew out of the dragon's mouth and it turned hate-filled eyes towards them.

"RUN!" Sabrina yelled as they turned and ran as the dragon shot fire at the spot they had been standing just a few seconds ago.

They ran around the corner and ran into the coffee shop.

"What are we . . . what?" Puck said as Sabrina stared at him as they hid behind the counter.

Sabrina looked him up and down, making sure he wasn't missing any limbs. His leg was bleeding but he was alive. Alive. Puck was alive.

Sabrina felt tears fill her eyes as she threw her arms around his neck, nearly hugging the breath out of him.

Puck stood in shock as she hugged him, not sure if he should hug her back or push her away, so he did nothing. And though he'd never say it to anyone, he liked it.

Then Sabrina let go, stepped back and hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" Puck said but Sabrina just smiled smugly at him.

"If I had a dime for every time I had to save you, I'd be a rich girl."

Puck glared at her, "Shut up Grimm. You just got lucky."

"Sure, whatever you say." Sabrina said as the dragon roared again, the sound shaking the windows.

"What are we going to do about ugly?" Puck asked.

"Why need to try to sneak past it." Sabrina said, peeking over the counter and suppressing a cry.

The dragon was staring through the wall of glass that covered the front wall of the shop, it's black eyes glinting evilly as it stared at her and Sabrina could have sworn that it smiled. Then it's long wings flapped and it flew out of sight.

"Where did it go?" Puck asked, his head popping up beside Sabrina's.

"I don't know." Sabrina said when another roar shook the building and something slammed into the roof of the coffee shop.

Sabrina cried out and felt something knock her to the ground as chunks of ceiling rained down on them.


	8. Betrayal

A/N- I've started to read the Last Olympian!!!!!!!!!! And I'm trying to take your advice alli303 but . . . I can't help it!! It's sooo good!

Rainbowofsmiles16- Hahaha! I liked it when he killed the dragon too and was like, "Don't disrespect the sword!" =D

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Daphne groaned and slowly opened her eyes, wincing as even the dim light of the room made her head throb. She slowly sat up and gingerly felt the giant bump on her head.

"Granny?" She said, looking around in confusion. This defiantly wasn't her home. The ground beneath her was hard, cold and covered in dirt. The walls were made of stone and about a thousand spider webs covered the corners of the room. An overpowering smell of wet dog and rotten cheese made it almost impossible to breathe without gagging. There was no furniture except for two cages beside the wall and the only light come from a torch beside the door.

"Granny?" She said again, catching sight of her grandmother chained to a wall.

Granny Relda opened her eyes and looked at Daphne worriedly, "_Liebling_! Are you alright?"

Daphne nodded her head, "I think so. What happened?" she asked.

Granny shook her head, "I don't know. All I remember is the house being on fire and then I woke up here."

Daphne cast another look around the room, "Where is here?"

"Wherever we are it probably isn't a good place to be." A voice groaned and Daphne let out a shriek as something in one of the cages moved.

"Calm down Daphne! It's me!" Uncle Jake's face appeared behind the bars. His coat was missing and he had a small cut on his right temple.

A whimper caused her to look over at the other cage. There, lying on his belly was Elvis. He lifted his head and gave another whimper before his head flopped down again.

"ELVIS!" Daphne cried, running to the cage only to get yanked back by the chain that was attached to her wrist.

"Sorry about the inconvenience but we can't take any chances." The voice was followed by a sinister laughter.

"Nottingham." Uncle Jake growled as the sheriff leaned against the door.

"LET US GO YOU BIG MEANIE!" Daphne yelled at Nottingham, standing up and showing him her fierce face.

Nottingham scowled at her, the long scar on his face rippling, "Such a big mouth for such an annoying little girl."

"Nottingham, I demand that you let us go this instant!" Granny Relda said.

Nottingham laughed cruelly, "I don't think you're in any position to make demands, Relda, and besides, the master still has need for you but don't worry. As soon as little Sabrina brings us what we need we'll get rid of you."

"You leave Sabrina alone!" Daphne said, glaring at the sheriff.

Nottingham laughed and pinched Daphne's cheek, "Aw, sisterly love! So cute." He laughed again.

Daphne scowled and kicked him in the shin, smiling smugly as he howled and hobbled around on one foot.

"You little demon!" he said.

"Nottingham, what does Sabrina have that you need?" Granny asked quickly, getting the sheriff's attention away from Daphne.

Nottingham sneered at her, "You know what it is Relda!"

Granny Relda's face paled, "But why do you want that? It'll be no use to you!"

Nottingham grinned and took out a set of keys, "I might as well show you." He said, walking over and unlocking Granny's and Daphne's chains.

He sneered at Uncle Jake, "Sorry, Jakey, but you're going to have to stay."

Nottingham grabbed Daphne's and Granny Relda's arm and led them out of the room and up a flight of stairs that led up to a door. When they walked through the door, Daphne found them standing in the living room of Mayor Heart's mansion, luckily, the ugly Mayor and her megaphone weren't anywhere in sight.

Nottingham pulled them up another flight of stairs to the second floor but they didn't stop there. They walked down the hallway and went up some more stairs and out another door.

A blast of fresh air hit Daphne's face as Nottingham dragged her across the roof of the mansion. He let them go and pointed to an object standing in the middle of the roof.

"That is why we need the amulet." He said.

Daphne looked at the contraption and frowned, it reminded her of a time machine from an old movie. It was round and made of metal with a small hollow circle in the middle. Something that looked like a telescope stuck out from the top, pointing up to the sky.

"What is it?" Daphne asked.

"This wonderful machine," Nottingham said, rubbing the machine lovingly, "is going to destroy the barrier!" He ran his hand along the inside of the empty circle, "As soon as the Bounty Hunter retrieves the amulet, we'll be free!"

He grinned at the Grimms, "And that's not the best part! I'd like you to meet our very own secret agent." He said, pointing behind them.

Daphne turned around and gasped, "No!" she said, staring at the little girl, dressed all in red, in front of her.

"Red!" Granny Relda gasped,"But . . . but. . . why?"

Red stared blankly at them as Nottingham talked, "Why, to kill the beast that killed her family of course! And the only way to do that is to join with the master!"

Daphne stared in disbelief at Red, "But . . . we trusted you!"

Red blinked at her but not a single emotion crossed her face.

Daphne felt anger boiling up inside of her, "You're . . . you're MUCH-O-LAME-O!" she said.

Nottingham burst out laughing. He laughed so hard tears rolled down his cheeks.

While he was looking away, Red mouthed 'I'm sorry' to Daphne but the little girl just glared at her.

"You're a liar!" Daphne accused as Nottingham controlled himself and started to drag Granny and Daphne away.

"You don't understand." Red said softly.

"You're right, I don't." Daphne snapped at her as Nottingham pulled them back into the house.

All the way back to the room, Nottingham chatted about how great it was going to be when all the humans became the Everafters slaves, about how the master will exterminate anyone who defied him and how finally the Everafters will rule the world.

When they got back to the room, Nottingham chained them back to the wall and left, his malicious laughter echoing off the walls.

"What are we going to do, Granny?" Daphne asked, despair setting in.

"Hope, _libeling_," Granny said, "Hope that Sabrina will come."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina closed her eyes as the cement rained down on them. Luckily, Puck had knocked her underneath the counter and out of the way of the falling rocks.

When everything settled down, Sabrina opened her eyes and found herself staring into Puck's green eyes.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said breathlessly, aware of how close he was. They stayed like that for a while, staring at each other until a roar shook the building.

Puck jerked back, his head hitting the top of the counter and slid off of her, "How are we going to get away from ugly?" he asked, rubbing his head and avoiding her eyes.

Sabrina frowned and bit her lip, "Can you fly faster than a dragon?" she asked.

"Let's hope so." Puck said as the dragon flew across the giant skylight it had created out of the coffee shops roof.

Sabrina crawled out from under the counter and stood up, blinking through the dust that had flown into the air.

"Ready?" she asked Puck. He nodded and his giant wings popped out of his back. He grabbed Sabrina's arms, jumped into the air and flew out of the hole in the roof.

The dragon roared again and flew at them.

"FLY! FLY!! FLY!" Sabrina screamed.

"WHICH WAY?" Puck yelled back.

"AWAY FROM THAT!" Sabrina yelled as the dragon blasted fire at them.

Puck's wings flapped furiously as they shot higher into the sky, avoiding the flames. He turned and flew away, the dragon hot on his heels.

"I thought you said you could fly faster than it could!" Sabrina shouted over the wind.

"I can when I'm not carrying someone who weighs as much as an elephant!" Puck snapped.

"Excuse me?" Sabrina said.

"You heard me!" Puck said, jerking to the side to avoid another blast of fire.

"At least I could fly faster than a dragon if I had wings!" Sabrina snapped back.

Puck snorted, "I'd like to see that!"

Sabrina opened her mouth when the dragon roared again and put on a burst of speed.

Sabrina screamed as the dragon hit them with its snout, knocking them out of the sky.

She hit the ground hard, the amulet flying out of her pocket. She slowly got up as the dragon landed in front of her and stared at her with cold black eyes.

"You're very annoying prey." It said, opening its mouth.

Sabrina stared into the big black hole rimmed with sharp teeth and closed her eyes, waiting to be covered in flames. After a minuet of waiting she opened her eyes to see the dragon staring fearfully at the amulet.

"Where'd you get that?" the dragon said, turning its black eyes to her.

"The witch gave it to me." Sabrina said, quickly grabbing the amulet, a plan forming in her head, "And I know how to use it!" she said, waving it in front of the dragon's snout, careful to hold it by the chain.

The dragon jerked away, "Get that away from me!" it growled.

"If you don't leave us alone, I'll . . . I'll. . ." Sabrina paused; Baba Yaga never told her what the amulet did except that it would tear her and everything else apart.

"She'll make you wish you'd never been born!" A voice said. Sabrina turned around and saw Puck leaning against a building.

The dragon hesitated and then studied Sabrina through its coal black eyes, "Child," it said, its voice deep and rumbling, "you don't know what you're getting into. Do you know how many people will kill to get that? If you were wise you'd throw that away and never think of it again." It looked at her one more time, its black eyes looking like they were filled with pity and then it spread its wings and shot into the sky.

Sabrina stared after it and then looked down at the amulet. The dragon's words running through her head.

"You okay?" Puck's voice made her jump and look around guiltily.

"I'm fine," she said, "You?"

"I'm fine." He said, staring curiously at the amulet. "What's that?"

"Nothing!" Sabrina said quickly, shoving the amulet back into her pocket.

Puck stared at her suspiciously but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, we still have a family to save." Sabrina said, looking around the street.

"Where do you think they are?" Puck asked.

Sabrina could see one building towering ominously over the rest, "I think I know." She said, her heart sinking, "Mayor Heart's mansion."


	9. Pretty eyes

**A/N-** Hahaha! I like those types of dragons too, MoodyRuby227! xD Dragons are my favorite fairytale characters, right up there with shapeshifters and Phoenixes.

I hope you enjoy the next chapter! =D

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Why not?" Puck asked.

"Because there might still be dragons flying around and we all know how you can't fly faster than them." Sabrina said.

They were trying to figure out the best way to get to the mansion. Puck wanted to fly but Sabrina would rather stay on solid ground.

"But it'll be faster." Puck said.

She couldn't argue with that. It would be a lot faster and the faster they get there the faster she'll be able to save her family. She looked up and saw Puck staring curiously at her.

"Soo," he said, choosing his words carefully, "That amulet thing. It's magic right?"

"Um, yeah." Sabrina said, staring at him suspiciously.

"And . . . um . . . you're okay with that?" Puck asked, concern in his green eyes, "You know . . . cause of . . . um . . . your addiction and everything."

Sabrina bristled; did he not think she was capable of carrying around a necklace?

"Since when do you care?" she snapped.

"Since I don't want you too go crazy!" Puck snapped back, "Or crazier than you already are." He added quickly.

Sabrina sighed; he had a point about the whole magic thing. There had been countless moments that her hand would unconsciously reach down to touch the amulet.

"I'm fine," she said, "Besides, we might need it."

Puck nodded his head but didn't say anything. Silence fell. Sabrina looked over at him and she could see he was leaning to the right, favoring the leg that was still bleeding.

"Why don't we get that bandaged up?" Sabrina said.

"Huh?" Puck asked, looking down at his leg and shrugging, "Naw."

But Sabrina had already ripped a strip of her jacket off with her knife and was squatting to the ground, "No way. I'm not going to drag you along only to have you faint from blood loss when I actually need you. Now sit down."

Puck smirked, "Aye, aye captain." He said, saluting as he sat down.

Sabrina ripped the torn pieces of his jean leg off and wrapped the strip from her jacket around his leg, stopping when he winced.

"You okay?" she asked, looking up to see him staring at her.

Puck just stared at her blue eyes and said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Your eyes are pretty."

His eyes widened at the shocked look on Sabrina's face. Did he just say that _OUT LOUD?!?!?!_

"What?" Sabrina asked, slowly.

"What?" Puck asked; his face feeling like it was on fire.

"What did you just say?" Sabrina said.

"I said, 'what'." Puck said, looking at her like she was insane.

"No! Before that!" Sabrina said.

"Before what?" Puck asked, giving her an overly innocent look, "You're not making any sense."

"Ugh, never mind." Sabrina could feel her cheeks heating up. She quickly tied the cloth and stood up, "So are yours."

Puck's head snapped up, "What?"

Sabrina smiled sweetly at him, "What?' she said, her grin widening when he stuck his tongue out at her.

An awkward silence filled the air as both Sabrina and Puck avoided looking at each other.

"So . . . um . . . we should fly?" Puck said, breaking the silence.

Sabrina sighed, "Why not."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"PUCK!" Sabrina yelled over the wind, "SLOW DOWN!"

Puck laughed, "What's wrong, ugly? I thought you wanted me to go fast?"

"That was when a dragon was chasing us!" Sabrina yelled, squeezing her eyes shut as the ground rushed past.

The only thing that stopped Sabrina from yelling at Puck to set her down was the thought that flying was the fastest way to get to her family. Finally Puck slowed down and set her down in an alley near the mansion. Sabrina leaned against the brick wall, trying to slow her beating heart, "My heart feels like its going to explode!" she said.

Puck just laughed, "That's how you know you're alive!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and stuck her head around the corner. The mansion stood covered in shadows. The giant statue of Mayor Heart was enough to make the bravest person run away in fear. Ten card soldiers patrolled around the house and five walked around on the roof.

Sabrina leaned back inside the alley and turned to Puck, "I think we're going to need a distraction." She said.

An impish looked filled his green eyes and he winked at her, "Don't worry, Grimm, I'll get the cards away."

"And how are you going to do that?" Sabrina asked.

Puck reached down and pulled a very familiar object out of his pocket. It was one of his grenades.

"I've been saving this for a very special occasion," he said, giving Sabrina a meaningful look, "but I guess I could use it now."

"Oh, darn." Sabrina said sarcastically, "What a shame."

Puck grinned at her, "Don't worry, I'll make more."

Sabrina stuck her head around the corner and frowned, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, turning back to Puck.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "Do I hear worry in your voice?"

Sabrina was thankful that the shadows hid her reddening face, "You wish, stinkpot" She said.

"Don't worry, ugly, no one can catch the Trickster King!" Puck said, "Before you know it I'll be saving your butt again." With that his wings popped out of his back and he flew out from behind the alley.

Sabrina watched as he flew in front of the guards and blew them a raspberry. She couldn't hear what they were saying but from the looks on the card soldiers' faces, she could tell they weren't happy. Puck threw the grenade and some purple junk splattered all over the card soldiers. A nasty smell wafted over to her, making her gag and feel sorry for the soldiers that had the nasty smelling junk covering them. Soon, the guards were shaking their fists at the fairy and trying in vain to get him. Even the guards on the roof looked mad.

Then Puck said something that really ticked them off. They started to yell as Puck flew off and all of them, including the ones on the roof, ran after him.

Sabrina stepped out of the alley and watched as the dark swallowed them up.

_You'd better not get hurt, stinkpot, _she thought. She stared up at the Mansion, uncertainty filling her. What if something happened? What if she couldn't save her family? What if . . . what if they were dead?

Her hand reached into her pocket and she felt the amulets power running up her fingers, making them feel like she had stuck them into an electrical socket.

She took a deep breath and stepped out of the alley's shadows, ready to save her family when a shadow detached itself from the rest.

A tall man stood in front of her. He had shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes, and a scar tracing the side of his jaw.

He smiled at her, an action that sent shivers running up her spin, a long, wicked looking knife suddenly appearing in his hand.

"Well, hello there." He said, his smile turning sinister.


	10. The Bounty Hunter

**A/N-** Hey. . .um, I'm sick. Ugh. It's the first day of summer break and I'm sick!!!!!!! Anyway, I'm sorry if there're any problems or it some parts are confusing. If there are, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it. . .if I can figure out how too. =D

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina stepped back as the man smirked at her.

"Looks like I underestimated you," he said, laughing, "I thought you'd be dead by now but no matter, I'll just have to kill you myself."

Sabrina gulped back her fear and pulled out her knife. This man was the only thing standing in her way of saving her family.

The Bounty Hunter's grin widened, "Didn't your parents teach you that you shouldn't play with sharp things? You might get hurt."

He lunged at her and Sabrina barely managed to jump to the side, the Bounty Hunter's knife leaving a long cut on her arm.

Sabrina bit her lip, refusing to give the man the pleasure of hearing her cry out. She turned around and lifted her dagger just in time to block another strike from the Bounty Hunter. The force of the hit, and the fact that the blood from her cut made her grip slippery, knocked the blade out of her hand and sent it skidding across the street.

The Bounty Hunter 'tsked,' shaking his head, "I expected a lot more from you." He said, "But we can't always get what we want."

Sabrina took a deep breath as the Bounty Hunter slowly walked towards her. There was only one thing left to do.

_Run._

She turned and ran as fast as she could, fear giving her feet wings. Not having a certain destination in mind, only thinking about getting away from the Bounty Hunter. She could hear him running after her.

"C"mon, Sabrina," He sounded like he was taking a walk in the park, "It doesn't have to be like this. All you have to do is give me the amulet and I'll make sure you die quickly."

Sabrina gritted her teeth and kept running, trying to ignore his voice and the cramp forming in her side. Her eyes scanned the streets, looking for someone who could help her but there was no one in sight.

"You'll family will die quickly too. Either way, you're going to die. You might as well make it as painless as possible." His voice sounded closer, "All you have to do is give me the amulet."

"Not a chance!" Sabrina yelled. She dropped to the ground and curled into a ball, wincing when the Bounty Hunter tripped over her.

He let out a loud curse as he slammed into the ground, the knife flying from his hand. Sabrina sat up and lunged for the knife but the Bounty Hunter tackled her, pinning her to the ground as he grabbed the knife.

Sabrina squirmed underneath the man's weight, kicking and punching. The Bounty Hunter grabbed her wrist in one hand and slammed it to the ground, his other hand bringing the knife closer and closer to her throat.

Sabrina grabbed his arm with her free hand, desperately trying to get the knife away from her throat but she could only slow the man down.

"It's going to be a joy killing you." The Bounty Hunter growled, his hot breath hitting her in the face, "I only wish you'd live long enough to see the rest of your family die along with that boyfriend of yours. I'm sure my dog will love eating him." He laughed, "I don't see why you even try. The Everafters are going to get out of this cursed town no matter what you do."

Sabrina glared up at the man, summoning the last bit of her strength as the tip of the knife dug into her neck, and through gritted teeth said, "You wish," and spat in the man's face.

The Bounty Hunter jerked back with a loud curse, his grip loosening on the knife. Sabrina snatched it from his hand and stabbed him in the side. The Bounty Hunter's eyes widened and he fell over, his hand covering his side, the blood seeping through the fingers. Sabrina quickly got up and backed away, her eyes glued to the Bounty Hunter as he looked at her with hate.

"Run, Grimm," he hissed, his brown eyes filled with loathing, "Run while you can but I'll find you and I'll kill you."

Nausea filled Sabrina as she watched the Bounty Hunter's skin and eyes start to dry until the wind blew and tossed them into the air like dust.

She stood staring at the spot he had just been, nothing now but a pool of blood. She knew deep down in her gut that he wasn't dead. That he'll come back.

She shook her head, forcing herself not to think about that. She had to focus on saving her family. She turned on her heels and ran towards the mansion.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"STUPID FAIRY!" The four of diamonds yelled as he tripped over a root and landed face first into the dirt.

Puck laughed, lounging on a branch just out of reach. He had lost all the other card soldiers, either they had gotten lost in the forest or had been knocked out from branches.

"I'm gonna wring your neck!" The card soldier said, getting to his feet as Puck jumped to the ground.

Puck crossed his arms and grinned, "Really? I'm sure the five of spades said that too but last time I checked he was dangling from a tree."

The card soldier glared and then his expression changed to fear. The card backed up, tripping over roots, his fear filled eyes looking past Puck.

Puck turned around and saw a black dog standing behind him, growling. Spike let out a low growl, eying the fairy with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I can do that too." Puck said, spinning on his heel and morphing into a shaggy haired dog.

Spike barked and started to take on a metamorphosis of his own. He grew until he was taller than a semi-truck and spikes as long as Puck shot out of his back.

Puck changed back into his true form and took a step back, "I can't do that."

Spike snarled and then jumped at the fairy boy, only to watch Puck change again. Spike's eyes widened and he tried to stop but he was already halfway in the air. All the dog could do was close his eyes as his nose ran into a bunch of quills.

The dog howled and jerked his head away, whimpering as he used his paws to get the quills out of his nose.

Puck changed from a porcupine back to his true form, "Not so tough now are you?" Puck taunted, laughing.

The dog glared at him and barked; a sound that was more similar to a roar. Puck's eyes widened and his wings popped out of his back as the dog jumped at him again.

The dog knocked Puck out of the air and bit the boy's arm, his tail wagging in joy as the fairy cried out in pain.

The dog tossed his head and let go of Puck's arm, sending the boy flying through the trees.

Puck hit the ground and rolled, stopping at the edge of a cliff. He looked down and saw the river rushing below him, gasping as pain raced up and down his arm. He rolled over as Spike jumped out of the forest and pinned the fairy to the ground.

"Your breath stinks." Puck said, wincing when the dog's claws started to dig into his chest as the dog put more weight on the paw that was pinning him to the ground.

Spike opened his mouth and lunged down, aiming for the fairy's throat.

Puck felt panic fill him and he slammed his hand into the dogs belly as a blast of flame shot out, knocking the over-sized mutt into the air just as Spike's mouth was closing around his throat.

Puck got to his feet and watched as the dog fell into the river. A sharp pain in his ribs made him wince. He didn't dare look down at his arm, it hurt enough to tell him it wasn't going to look pretty. He turned and looked up over the trees just in time to see a bright blue ray shooting into the sky.

He frowned. Something was wrong.


	11. Traitor?

**A/N- **No MoodyRuby227, the Bounty Hunter isn't the Sandman. He's just someone I made up . . . I do that a lot. =)

Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sabrina stared up at the building looming ominously over her. How was she supposed to get in? The last time she had sneaked into the mansion it had been with Charming and they had come in by the chimney but there was no way she could get to the chimney now, unless she grew twenty feet in the next minuet.

Sabrina took a step back and eyed the mansion. There were only a few lights on. She chose a dark window and pushed it open. She carefully climbed in, tensing up and straining her hearing just in case someone was in there.

After hearing nothing, she slowly crept across the dark room, arms extended in search of a door. Her fingers brushed wood and she moved them around until they closed around a doorknob. She pressed her ear against the door, listening for any movement on the other side and then she opened the door.

Sabrina looked down the empty hallway and frowned as she walked down it.

Where were all the card soldiers? The ones outside couldn't have been all of them! But no one stopped her as she walked around the empty mansion

She soon found herself in the giant living room, a fire burning in the fireplace. Something wasn't right. There's no way she could just waltz right into Mayor Hearts mansion without any problem . . . unless it was a trap.

Sabrina spun around and glared at the figure standing in the doorway.

"Finally, the great Sabrina Grimm decided to grace us with her presence!" Nottingham said, his scar rippling as he smiled, "I'm guessing the Bounty Hunter failed? I told the Master it wasn't a good idea to hire that idiot. I told him I could do it but did he listen? No!"

Nottingham sneered at her, "Not that any of that matters anymore. You'll give me the amulet like a good little girl and the Master will see that I'm worthy to be his right hand man! Now, give me the amulet!"

"No!" Sabrina said, her hand reaching down to grab her knife; the knife that wasn't there anymore.

Nottingham laughed at Sabrina's shocked expression, "As if you could even beat me with a weapon!" He clapped his hands and card soldiers poured into the room.

Sabrina punched and kicked as hard and as fast as she could but there were just too many. Soon they had her pinned to the ground with her hands tied behind her back.

A four of diamonds roughly pulled her up and dragged her until she was standing in front of Nottingham. Sabrina noted, with satisfaction, that most of the soldiers were limping.

Nottingham glared down at her, "You are a handful, aren't you?"

Sabrina glared at him but he just smiled, "Before I show you my masterpiece, I want you too meet a very special spy of ours."

The card soldier spun her around until she was facing the person standing behind her.

Sabrina gaped at Little Red Riding Hood and then kicked her in the leg, "YOU TRAITOROUS LITTLE DEMON!" She yelled, struggling to get out of the soldiers grip so she could strangle the little girl in front of her.

Red hopped away from Sabrina while Nottingham laughed his head off.

"She's the smart one Sabrina," Nottingham chuckled, "She knew that there was no way you Grimms would ever win. And, if you're as smart as you think you are, you'll give us the amulet."

"No," Sabrina said, glaring holes into Red, "I'm not a spineless backstabber."

Red winced and avoided her gaze.

"Oh well, we'll get it from you anyway." Nottingham said, snapping his fingers and walking out of the room.

The card soldier started to drag Sabrina after Nottingham but Red stopped him.

"I'll take her." Red said, "Don't worry, she won't get away." She added quickly when the soldier eyed her doubtfully. The soldier handed Sabrina over to Red and fell behind them, ready just in case Sabrina made a run for it.

"Sabrina, you don't understand." Red whispered into her ear.

Sabrina glared at her, "Yes, I do. I always knew you were still crazy."

Red winced again but shook her head, "I'm not really part of the Scarlet Hand, please just listen!" She said when Sabrina started to shake her head, "I thought that if I acted like I wanted to join than maybe I'd have a better chance of getting your family out of here but Nottingham never let me out of his sight!"

"And why should I believe you?" Sabrina whispered back.

"Because," Red said, "I can help you. They need the amulet to finish this machine they have on the roof. Nottingham says it's supposed to destroy the barrier and then he says all the Everafters are going to be free but right after the barrier goes down they're going to have this big party and they're going to kill your family. Sabrina, you can't let him have the amulet!"

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." Sabrina said sarcastically. She still didn't fully trust Red but the little girl was the only chance she had of saving her family.

"Sabrina! Please let me help!" Red pleaded.

Sabrina took a deep breath, "Fine. As soon as we get to the roof I want you to sneak away and get my family out of here, I'll distract Nottingham."

"What are you going to do?" Red asked.

"Don't worry, I'll think of something." Sabrina said, not feeling as confident as she sounded.

"Red, get up here!" Nottingham shouted over his shoulder and Red scampered off as soon as a card soldier grabbed Sabrina's arm.

As they marched her up the stairs, Sabrina's brain went into overdrive. How could she distract Nottingham and all the card soldiers long enough for Red to get her family out? How was she supposed to stop Nottingham from destroying to barrier?

Before she could think more the card soldier dragged her through a door and onto the roof.

The card soldier spun her around and cut the ropes that bound her wrists.

"This," Nottingham said, pointing to a machine, "is going to fulfill the Masters plans and I bet you're wondering how."

The sheriff started rambling off, not knowing that Sabrina already knew everything. Out of the corner of her eye, Sabrina saw Red slowly slinking away from the card soldiers and then slip back into the mansion.

"Now, give me the amulet." Nottingham said, sticking his face into Sabrina's.

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to say 'no?'"

"Fine," Nottingham growled, "Be that way. Red! Come here and find the amulet."

No one moved.

"RED! Come here now!" Nottingham demanded, looking around. Realization dawned on his face when he saw Red was not there, "Treason!" He yelled, his face turning red with rage, the scar pulsing, "FIND HER!" he yelled at the card soldiers, "FIND HER NOW!" He bellowed.

The card soldiers tripped over themselves as they rushed to the door. In a matter of seconds only Sabrina and Nottingham were on the roof.

_Well, that takes care of them, _Sabrina thought as Nottingham turned his red face to her.

"Now listen here you little brat," he snarled, his fowl breath hitting her in the face, "You'll give me that amulet right now!"

Sabrina jerked her head away, "I don't have it!" She yelled.

"LIAR!" Nottingham howled in rage, shoving her and knocking her onto the hard roof, the tough cement scratching her hands. The impact sent the amulet flying out of her pocket.

Nottingham stared at it like it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He slowly reached for it, his fingers twitching as if they could already feel the power racing up them like an electrical shock. At the last second he jerked his hands away and glared at Sabrina, "Pick it up!" he ordered.

"What? Are you afraid of it?" Sabrina taunted, even though she could feel the power pulling at her, urging her to grab it. She reached over and picked it up by the chain, careful not to let it touch her skin.

Nottingham grabbed her arm and yanked her up, dragging her over to the machine, "Put it there." He said, pointing to an empty circle.

Sabrina shook her head, "No."

"Fine!" He growled, yanking the amulet from her grip, "I'll do it myself!"

He shoved her away and was just placing the amulet into the circle when he froze, a hungry look in his eyes.

Nottingham shook his head and shoved the amulet into the circle. It fit perfectly and immediately a bright blue ray shot out of the top of the machine and into the sky. Sabrina looked up and watched as a blue mist surrounded the town, forming a dome. Sabrina gaped at it; the blue mist was showing the barrier! She watched as cracks started to appear in the barrier.

Nottingham laughed joyfully, "It's working!" he yelled, jumping up and running back into the mansion, "It's working!"

Sabrina felt dread instead of joy. It was working and that meant the Everafters will soon be free! She had to stop it. But how?

A thought reached her brain. Something Baba Yaga had told her.

_The amulet's power will tear you and everything around you apart._

Her eyes drifted down to her hands, the cuts from the roof had started to bleed.

_All you have to do is get a drop of blood onto it. _

Sabrina took a deep breath, pushed her hair behind her ear and ran to the machine. She grabbed the amulet and tried to yank it out of the machine. She pulled as hard as she could but it wouldn't come out.

_I can't do it_, she thought, _I can't do it!_

Then she thought of all the Everafters, the ones not in the Scarlet Hand: Charming, Snow White, Briar Rose, Robin and the Merry Men and all the other Everafters who were fighting the Scarlet Hand. If the Scarlet Hand got out then what would happen to those Everafters? Sabrina never liked Everafters but those were the ones who helped her and her family. Those were the ones who were trying to stop the people who had kidnapped her parents! She had to help them! She had to stop it!

Sabrina yanked on the amulet with all her strength and flew backwards as it unattached itself from the machine. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the machine; the blue ray kept shooting into the sky.

Sabrina stood up and eyed the amulet, uncertainty filling her. Could she really do this?

Yes, she could. Her family needed her too.

_Please let them get out in time, _she prayed.

Sabrina took a deep breath and closed her bleeding hand around the Dragon's Eye.

Power raced through her, bringing pain with it. She felt invincible, like she could do anything she wanted too. She also felt like she was going to die. It felt like someone was burning her insides, like someone was tearing her apart. The pain soon drowned out the power. She couldn't see anymore but she knew she was still conscious. The pain was enough to tell her that. She wanted to throw the amulet away, to get rid of the unbearable pain. At the same time she didn't want to let it go. She didn't want to get rid of all that power. Her fingers had started to loosen around the amulet when a voice broke through the pain hazing her mind.

_You must think of your family._

Family? She struggled to think about her family, struggled to get a picture of their faces in her mind. A memory of a little girl in pigtails filled her head.

Daphne

Memories of the rest of her family hit her.

Her parents

Granny Relda

Mr. Canis

Uncle Jake

Puck

Elvis

_I'll protect you, no matter what happens I'll protect you, I promise._

Her fingers tightened around the amulet again. She had to do it. She had to save her family.

The pain hit her with a vengeance but then someone called her name, over and over again.

She felt someone grab her hand and then more power leaked into her. Slowly at first and then as fast as the river but this power was different. This power didn't hurt. This power helped her fight the darkness that was threatening to consume her. Sabrina clung to that power, sucking it up like someone drinks water after spending a month in the desert. But it wasn't enough.

She heard herself scream as the darkness and pain ripped her apart.


	12. Worries

**Sabrina POV**

_Family._

Darkness. That was all there was. Just darkness. No sounds, no people, nothing. It felt like I was floating in water, except without the water. I felt like I should be upset about being dead but the pain was gone, so were all the worries, the anger, the sadness. I don't understand why people are so afraid of dieing. Sure, _dieing_ wasn't fun but being dead wasn't too bad.

_Family._

Why did that word keep popping up? What was _family _anyway? Deep down I knew it was important somehow but is anything really important when you're dead? I don't think so.

_Family._

For some reason that word made me want to not be dead. It made me feel sad. But I can't feel sad. I'm dead.

Right?

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Normal POV**

"Sabrina, please don't die. You can't die! Who'll be my big sister? Who'll be my role-model?"

The voice seemed to cut through the darkness and drag her back to consciousness.

"Sabrina! You can't leave me with Puck! Without you here he'll start to prank me!"

_WHAT?!_

"I might die and you're worried about Puck pranking you?" Sabrina muttered. She groaned, trying to force her heavy eyes open.

A shocked looking Daphne looked down at her, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" The little girl squealed and all and the breath out of Sabrina.

"Child, give her some breathing room." A voice said.

Sabrina blinked, squinting in the light emanating from the light bulb over her head. Mr. Canis was standing beside the bed she was lying on. The man looked older and frailer than he used too but a lot happier now that he was rid of the wolf. Granny Relda stood right beside him, wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling.

She wasn't dead.

"Wh . . . what happened?" Sabrina asked, rubbing her eyes. Her head felt like it was about to split open!

"What happened? We were about a half a mile away from the mansion when it blew up!" Daphne said, jumping up and down as if unable to hold in her excitement, "It was like one of those giant mushroom clouds! We ran back and found this giant hole where the mansion used to be! It was like a meteor hit! And you and Puck were lying down in the middle of it!" Daphne giggled, "You should have seen Charming's face when he saw what you did to his mansion! I thought he was going to cry!"

"But . . . Baba Yaga said that if I used the amulet I would die." Sabrina said, confused.

"Normally you would have but you had a little help." Mr. Canis said.

Granny Relda nodded her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks, "You were lucky Puck got to you in time."

Sabrina looked at her Grandmother. The old woman was wearing the same clothes she had worn the day she got kidnapped, her hair was escaping her bun and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"What?" Sabrina said frowning, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered the pain, the power and then . . . the voice.

Puck's voice?

"Child, there's something you need to understand. Magical beings, like fairies, have the ability to . . . share their magic with another person." Mr. Canis said, leaning on his cane.

"Share their magic?" Sabrina asked.

Mr. Canis nodded his head, his thick eyebrows scrunching together as he tried to think of the right words, "They can let their magic . . . flow into another person. It's rare for a fairy to share their magic with another of their kind and it's almost unheard of for one to share it with a human, especially an addicted one. Sharing magic leaves a fairy vulnerable. If the person chooses to take all of their magic, the fairy dies."

"So, Puck gave his power to me?" Sabrina asked.

"Does that mean Sabrina has wings?!" Daphne asked, inserting her palm into her mouth.

"No, Sabrina does not have wings or any of the boys other powers. The boy just gave you enough to survive the power of the amulet." Mr. Canis raised his eyebrow at Sabrina, "Which was a big risk considering you're an addicted human."

Sabrina felt panic fill her, "He's okay, right?"

Mr. Canis scowled, "Yes, the boy is fine. He's resting in the other room and he'd have been better by now if he'd stay in bed!"

Granny Relda sighed, a small smile on her face, "We've had to put people on guard duty to make sure he doesn't sneak out. Red's watching him now."

"Red? So, you trust her?" Sabrina asked.

Granny nodded her head, "She explained herself as we left the mansion and if it wasn't for her we'd all be dead by now."

Sabrina nodded her head and looked around the room. She was lying on a bed in Granny Relda's room . . . but didn't the house burn down?"

"I thought the house burned down?" She said, struggling to sit up.

Granny placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down again, "You'd be surprised at how fast pixies work, _liebling_. They rebuilt the house in three days."

"I've been out for three days?" Sabrina asked, shocked.

Mr. Canis nodded his head, "And you still need to rest. Don't make us set up guards to watch you like Puck." He warned as he walked out the room.

"Why has Puck been sneaking out?" Sabrina asked.

Daphne giggled, "To check on you." She said, bursting out laughing.

Sabrina felt her cheeks redden and Granny Relda winked at her, "C'mon, _libeling. _Let's leave you sister to rest." The old woman grabbed the still giggling Daphne and led her out of the room.

Sabrina watched them shut the door, butterflies going crazy in her stomach. Puck was checking on her? Her scowl turned into a smile as she leaned back into the pillows.

The mighty Trickster King had been making sure she was okay. Though she'd never, _ever, _admit it to anyone, she liked that.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

About an hour later the door opened again and a boy with a mop of blond hair and bright green eyes stuck his head into the room.

"You okay, ugly?" Puck asked, relief filling him when he saw she was awake.

Sabrina grinned and nodded her head, "How about you, stinkpot?"

Puck snorted, "Of course I'm okay. I'm the Trickster King!"

He shut the door and walked over to the rocking chair, one hand leaning against the wall to make sure he didn't fall.

He looked paler than usual but other than that, and being a little unsteady on his feet, he looked fine.

Puck sat down and sighed as he rocked back and forth in the rocking chair, "Now I see why old people sit in these all the time." He said, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for a while and then opened his eyes and winked at her.

"I told you that I'd be saving your butt before you knew it." He said, grinning roguishly at her.

"That just makes us even." Sabrina said grinning smugly, "I saved your butt from the dragon and you saved me from the amulet."

Puck snorted, "Oh sure, it's not like I haven't saved your butt countless times before."

Sabrina glared at him, "I thought Red was supposed to be watching you."

Puck shrugged, "She let me out to come see you. Oh, yeah! Hey, Red! Come say hi to Sabrina!" Puck yelled.

After a few seconds, Red opened the door and walked in, smiling at Sabrina, "Hey . . .uh . . . I mean, Yo, Homie! What's up?" She said, pulling her hood over her head and making peace signs with her fingers.

Puck grinned at Sabrina, "I'm training her to be a gangster. It's a work in progress."

Sabrina laughed, "I'm sorry you have to spend your day with the Stinkpot." She said to the little girl, drowning out Puck's, "She should be honored! I'm royalty!"

Red laughed, "It's not that bad."

"Thanks for saving my family." Sabrina said, feeling her face start heat up. She was never good with apologies, "I'm sorry I didn't trust you before."

"That's okay. You had a good reason too, seeing what you went through the past two years." Red said, looking down at her toes, "and because of what I did to you and your family."

An awkward silence filled the room, then Sabrina decided to do something. Something she would have never even thought about doing just a few days ago.

"You know," Sabrina said, smiling encouragingly at the little girl, "now you're an honorary Grimm."

Red's eyes lifted to hers and her face brightened, "Really?"

Sabrina nodded her head.

"I'd run if I were you," Puck warned, "These people attract trouble like magnets."

"Most of which, may I remind you, comes from you!" Sabrina said.

Puck grinned, "Wow! That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Grimm!"

"Don't get used to it." Sabrina growled.

"Are you guys always like this?" Red asked.

"No, she's usually chasing me like the unintelligent cave-woman she is." Puck said ducking down in his chair to avoid the pillow Sabrina threw at him.

Red laughed, "I like your family!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at the little girl, "Don't you mean you like _your_ family?"

Pure joy filled Red's eyes and she threw her arms around Sabrina's neck, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Red let go of Sabrina and abruptly turned and hugged Puck before he could object.

"Bye . . . uh . . . I mean, peace out!" Red said before skipping out the door.

"Well, that was . . . "Puck started but Red popped her head back into the room.

"By the way, Daphne says you two have to kiss." She said and shut the door behind her.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh!" Puck said, sticking his tongue out, "I gag at the thought!"

"Shut up, stinkpot!" Sabrina growled.

Puck yawned and winked at her, his eyes slowly starting to close, "Looks like tough Sabrina isn't as hard-hearted as she acts."

Sabrina glared at the fairy and shook her fist at him, "Looks like Sabrina is about to give someone a knuckle-sandwich if he doesn't be quiet."

Puck chuckled and yawned one more time, "As . . .if . . . you could . . . hurt the . . . Trickster King." He mumbled as he started to fall asleep.

"Puck," Sabrina said softly, "Thanks for saving me."

"I'll just add it to your tab." Puck mumbled.

Sabrina watched him for a while, rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. For an annoying fairy he was pretty cute. When she was sure he was asleep, she leaned over until her face was inches away from his. She hesitated, her lips almost brushing his and then quickly changed her mind, kissing him on the forehead instead.

"Thanks." She whispered, snuggling down into the bed.

Just before she closed her eyes, she saw him smile.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

If you had been walking around Ferryport Landing at midnight and had decided to walk down a dirt road, you would have come across a house that resembled a doll house. The house stood in the middle of a blackened circle of earth, a reminder of the fire that had happened just a few days ago. If your eyesight was really good you would have seen a man standing in the shadows of the trees that surrounded the house. Every now and then you'd get a glimpse of his face. A rage twisted face with a scar on his jaw that was rivaled by a fresh looking scar that cut down from his right temple to the left side of his face. If you were brave and walked closer to the man you would have heard what he was saying.

"So, she survived," The man growled, fingering the fresh scar. Every time he 'died' a new scar would appear on his face. The result of a curse some crazy old witch had placed on him. Some people called him Scarface, but those people usually found themselves missing their tongue after a few seconds.

"But at least we can kill her ourselves." He said, looking down when a dog, as black as the night sky, growled.

"I know, the fairy's yours." The man said, casting one last hateful look at the doll house.

If you had continued to watch the man instead of running away, you would have seen the Bounty Hunter and Spike turn away, melting into the shadows as they started to plan their revenge.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Two weeks later_

"ELVIS! Stay still!" Sabrina said, struggling to hold the squirming Elvis while Daphne tried to put the shampoo on him. Elvis let out a whimper and slipped out of Sabrina's grip. The dog loved to get hosed down with water but he hated the dog shampoo.

"Elvis! Come back! We're going to make you smell pretty!" Daphne said, running after the dog.

Sabrina leaned back on her heels and wiped her hands on her jeans. They had been trying to give the dog a bath for an hour without any progress.

"You know," Sabrina said, glaring at the fairy who was lounging on a tree branch, "you could help."

Puck sneered at her, "But that would ruin my reputation."

Sabrina glared at him and then pointed the water hose at him.

"You wouldn't dare, Grimm!" Puck said, eying her warily.

Sabrina smiled, "Oh, but I would." She turned the hose on and sprayed the fairy out of the tree.

Puck landed on the ground and stood up, soaking wet, "You're going to pay for that, Grimm!" He yelled.

"It was high time you got a bath anyway!" Sabrina yelled back.

Red watched as they yelled at each other, her head moving back and forth like she was watching a tennis match, "Have you guys kissed yet?"

Puck acted like he was throwing up, "Gross! Just the thought of that is torture!"

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh, really?"

Puck looked at her suspiciously, "I don't like that look on your face, Grimm."

"And I didn't like being dumped in a vat of goo, so I think it's time we even the scores." Sabrina said walking towards Puck like a lioness stalks her prey.

"What are you going to do, Grimm?" Puck asked. Sabrina had to give him credit, he didn't move an inch, whether it was because he knew what she was going to do or because he thought that it would be bad for the Trickster King to run away from a girl.

"Torture you." Sabrina said and kissed him on the lips.

She could feel him tense up in shock and then kiss her back. Though they'd never admit it to each other, or to anyone, they both liked it.

Sabrina heard a gasp from behind her and they broke away from each other. Sabrina turned around and saw Daphne with an hysterically shocked expression on her face. The little girl was so shocked that she let Elvis, who she had been dragging back by the collar, go. Then she let out the loudest squeal in the world and out her palm into her mouth, jumping up and down.

Sabrina looked over and saw Puck's face as red as her's felt. He looked at her for a second, cocked his head to the side and grinned at her mischievously, "Your breath stinks."

Sabrina shook her fist at him, "You'd better run, fairy boy, before I beat you to a pulp!" she yelled as Puck sprinted away from her.

And it was during that moment, with her family safe, with the thought that there might be a way to wake her parents, and while she was chasing the annoying, yet cute, fairy and yelling death threats at him, that all her worries seemed to fly away.

**To be continued. . . DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N- **So that's the end of this story! I know, it's not great. I plan on doing a sequel but I need you guys' help with something. First I want to thank everybody for reviewing! I really appreciate it! It's nice to know that people don't think I stink! =D I would list names but you all know who you are!

So, I need your help with something. I could do the sequel next, as soon as I think of a summary thingy, or I could do this story. . .

Bittersweet Ending-

Summary- **Spoilers for the seventh book! Don't read if you haven't read the book yet!!!** Briar Rose's death shook the whole Grimm family but when a famous wizard offers them a way to bring her back to life will Uncle Jake risk everything to bring her back?

. . . and then write the sequel?

What do you guys think I should do?


End file.
